Cat and Mouse
by Luvya2103
Summary: When Klaus starts to ask for forgiveness, Caroline refuses. But as each request for forgiveness seem to get to her more and more each time, is it time to stop running away and finally be the caught mouse? KLAROLINE


The characters in this story do not follow the actions or opinions from The Vampire Diaries, I have changed them to suit my opinions and how i wish the tv shows COULD pan out.

I do not own these characters (unfortunatley) but wish i did. :(

Enjoy xx

'Arrrrggghhh!' Caroline growled and threw a pillow in annoyance.

That damn bloody vampire and his original ass!

She threw herself onto the bed screaming into the covers. He just...made her so frustrated. Yes she was with Tyler but he was distant lately but she didn't mind, she had her own bloody problems to deal with.

Two words.

Klaus. Mikaelson.

_That bloody pig headed selfish asshole vampire!_

_He'd done it again, used his charm and good looks to get through to her again._

Wait did she just think good looks?

No no no she meant compelling skills, forcing people.

Of course.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, _what a crazy day._

**So it started like this..**

Caroline locked her car, hearing the beep behind her as she strutted her way across the school parking lot onto the grass. _Yes, strutted._

She was in a good mood. Tyler had come over last night and stayed to watch a movie, he was a bit distracted by his phone but that didn't matter, at least he was there.

Elena saw her and approached her to give a hug, 'Hey Care hows things?'

'You know what? Things are good. Beautiful day, happy mood, that's all you can ask isn't it?' She smiled at her friend before continuing their conversation into school.

The locker hallway was busy as the big football match was approaching, dodging the odd ball here and there, and finally arrived to her locker.

'So how's things with Tyler?' Elena leant against the lockers as Caroline proceeded to begin undoing her lock.

'They're really good. It's great to have him back. What about Stefan.'

Elena rolled her eyes and slumped against the lockers, 'Don't even get me started on Stefan. We had another fight again last night. Urgghh anyway, I have to go find Bonnie I'll be back in a tick ok?'

Caroline nodded and say goodbye before swinging open her locker and to her surprise found a gift in her locker.

A single red rose.

She delicately picked it up, studying the beautiful flower. Her heart melted and thought how romantic it was that Tyler had given her a rose.

She sighed and placed the rose on top of her books on the top shelf before spying the note that came with it.

She smiled as she opened it before her face dropped as she started to read it.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I am truly sorry if my actions on your birthday offended you in any way. I am also sorry for the grief my siblings and I have caused to you._

_I hope that you accept this rose as a symbol of a new beginning between the two of us._

_Sincerely,_

_Klaus._

She glared at the note in annoyance. _He thinks that she'll just forgive him?_

She looked at the note again before growling in frustration, _Him and his impeccable writing skills will not do anything to her._

She threw the note back into her locker and slammed her locker shut. She paused for a second before re-opening her locker to fix the flower to make sure it didn't get crushed before collecting her bag again and proceeded to stalk to class in a bad mood.

And just when she thought she was going to have a good day.

History class was boring, her grief still present as she glumly looked towards the front of the class to the teachers desk. Formally Alaric's desk. She sighed before checking her watch. _Urgh, still have 30 minutes._

She surveyed her nails to give them a do over with the nail file in boredom, humming quietly to herself. Getting her note book out she opened to a fresh page and started to doodle on the page, writing her name over and over again in many different styles.

She started to not realize what she was doing and looked down at what she was writing.

_Caroline Forbes. Caroline. Tyler Lockwood. Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline Mikaelson. Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson._

She stared at the paper in disbelief. _Now he'd manage to take over her subconscious as well!_

The rest of the class stared at her interruption as she stood up, collecting her stuff, ripping the paper to shreds and storming out of the class room.

As her car started, her hands clenching the wheel extremely hard, her rage was driving the car for her and 15 minutes later, found herself at the Salvatore boarding house. She locked her car and stalked up the steps and slammed open the door.

Damon Salvatore glanced at her with a mildly amused look on his face whilst he was laying lazily on one of the plush couches.

'So what's got Blondie in such a foul mood?'

She stalked past him holding her index finger up, before rushing down to the basement to get a blood bag, before plonking herself down opposite Damon in an armchair.

'So?' Damon looked at her expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, 'Those bloody original vampires! They think they can just control eveyones lives!' She huffed before returning to slurp down the bag.

Damon rose and eyebrow, ' All of those original vampires? Are you sure it's all of them? Or a certain one?'

She glared at him. Then it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes at her melodramatic act, 'Oh come on how can you not see it? He has the hots for you!

Caroline looked at him, 'He does not! He's just trying to ruin me which will in turn ruin my relationship with Tyler, then he'll get his beloved werewolf back!'

She got up off the coach and went to the kitchen to dispose of the bag before returning to the parlour to pace in front of the fire place.

Damon sighed, 'I feel for him though. I know exactly what he's going through.'

She paused her pacing to look at him in confusion, 'Going through what?'

Damon looked at her, deadly serious,' How much it hurts to see the person you love be with someone else, to know that they can never, ever be with you.'

Caroline looked at Damon with a sympathetic look on her face. Damon was in love with Elena, that was plainly obvious to see. She felt bad for because Stefan was his brother and Damon was the one with a crush on his brother's girl. She really did feel for him. Whilst Stefan was nice and him and Elena were cute together, she saw something in Damon and Elena's relationship. It was so intimate and passionate and when they were together it was like they were the only people in the world.

That's what Caroline wanted. A love that consumes her. A love, so strong that it was physically and emotionally painful to be apart from the person that felt all that and more in return.

Caroline went to Damon and sat down, taking his hand in hers, 'Damon, it's going to be ok. I know I should support Elena with her choices as her best friend but people make wrong choices. I believe Stefan isn't the best thing for her. I hope she realizes this so hang on Damon, I believe she will realize the chemistry between you.'

Damon looked at her with a sad smile on her face, murmuring, 'Thanks Caroline.'

Although sometimes Damon was an absolute dick, Caroline saw the different side of him that Elena had started to bring out in him. This side of him was so selfless and full of passion that it made her heart hurt at the fact that Damn was bearing this innocent side of him to Elena and Elena was having trouble coming to terms with the emotions that Damon presented to her with.

The door slammed and Stefan walked in with his jacket slung over his shoulder, 'Hey, what's going on?' He looked between the two of them.

Damon shrugged his shoulder, 'Just having my weekly D&M sesh with my bestie.' He sarcastically waved his hands around and stood up.

Stefan was sceptical, 'Ok..'

Caroline clapped her hands, 'Right! Well I'm heading off so I'll catcha later. Damon, think about what I said.' She pointed a finger at him before closing the front door behind her and stepping out into the sunshine.

She decide to leave her car at the Salvatores and walk home. As she finally felt the anger drain from her, the fresh air living her bad mood, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Unknown Number: Hello Caroline_

She was confused so she replyed,

_Caroline: Who is this?_

_Unknown Number: Did you think about my note? The flower was fresh from my garden._

She stopped walking and stared forward with a blank expression on her face before shaking her head and continued walking.

_Caroline: Leave. Me. Alone_

_Klaus: Why should I?_

_Caroline: Because your a controlling asshole_

_Klaus: I was hoping we could start on better terms_

_Caroline: Not after all the stuff you have done to me and my friends_

_Klaus: I apologize for my actions, the fact that they hurt you also hurts me_

She paused her walking at that text before answering.

_Caroline: Why do you care about me? You don't care about anyone._

_Klaus: I care about you. Your strong and confident, your different from other people_

_Caroline: Different isn't always good._

_Klaus: Different can be good or bad. But to you it's good_

_Caroline: I can name many people who would disagree with that_

_Klaus: As to why people would call you, a beautiful woman, weird and bad is beyond me_

Caroline swallowed slowly as she felt butterflies start to turn her stomach inside out. Did he just call her a beautiful woman?

_Caroline: Now you're just being ridiculous. I'm gonna go_

She saw her house approaching, glancing around her to see the sun setting in the distance. _Wow, must of spent a lot more time with Damon than I thought_ and quickened her step and as she reached her porch her phone buzzed one last time.

_Klaus: Sweet dreams Caroline xx_

She ignored the unfamiliar butterflies in her stomach and continued inside the house, trying to shake the feeling off that maybe Klaus wasn't so bad after all.

So how'dya like it? This idea has been with me for a while so i'm not sure where i'm going with it quite yet so bare with me

Please R&R your thoughts!

xx


End file.
